REGRESAR A LA VIDA DE LAURA
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Esta es mi historia de como vuelve a la vida de LAURA su padre. Escribo estas ficciones en horas. No me cuesta hilvanarlas. Escribo mucho sobre ellos desde que al fin en este 2018 pude ver cómo terminó la serie ya que en mi país no se vieron (o al menos en mi provincia no sucedió) ni la 4ª ni la 5ª temp. Nos quedamos en la 3º y tenerlas todas es una felicidad. CONTAR NO ENVEJECIÓ.


REGRESAR A LA VIDA DE LAURA

PARTE 1

Cuando alertada por el estruendo de algo que acababa de caer en la recepción de la agencia salió a mirar, Laura se quedó estancada, extática. Con su tremendo sentido humanitario la primera reacción fue ir a ayudar al hombre que estaba tirado cuan largo era en un rincón entre las fotos de Remington de la pared que ahora se veían desordenadas, un florero con sus flores desparramadas, y el sillón color café. De su nariz surgía un hilo de sangre. Nada hubiera sido extraordinario porque el que lo había tumbado en el piso era Remington sino porque el caído…no era otro que su padre. Con la orden a su cerebro de mantenerse en calma y con Mildred ayudándola, lo incorporaron aparatosamente dado el peso del caballero y lo sentaron en el sillón. Laura sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo del saco de su padre y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre del rostro.

Remington ingresó a su oficina dando un portazo furioso. De algún modo había descargado toda la serie de frustraciones vividas con Laura en tantos años de ir y venir con los sentimientos. No iba a volver a interferir y no se iba a disculpar. Frederick Holt es el que debería disculparse con su hija y con ambos en realidad por ser una de las grandes razones por las que Laura era como era consigo misma y con los hombres que habían intentado acercarse a su corazón se dijo. Remington estaba seguro de su confianza y su amor pero siempre se había preguntado como una gran detective como era Laura no había buscado a su padre para aclarar las cosas. Tenían un buen matrimonio en el que construían todos los días con una hija hermosa y un nuevo bebé en camino, un trabajo que arrojaba números siempre positivos, redundando en un muy buen pasar, un equipo de trabajo maravilloso respondiendo a sus intereses y necesidades. Pero en todo ese tiempo, ocho años de conocerse, la sombra de Frederick Holt no había dejado de acechar especialmente cuando la abuela de los hijos de Frances era Mildred y más que encantada de serlo con la dulce Olivia por ausencia de Abigail que cada día era más reticente a dejar la comodidad de su hogar y sus amigas en Connecticut donde había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, no había abuelitos Steele y quien debía estar atareado con la feliz función de malcriar y consentir era ese señor Holt que se lo estaba perdiendo, perdido él también por años en sus razones más profundas. Tan profundas como idiotas, censuró Steele en su cabeza mientras jugaba sin conciencia de que lo hacía con un lápiz en su siempre despejado escritorio. Qué pasaría del otro lado de la puerta? Se preguntó pero sabía que no tenía que salir a ver. No quería ver la mirada de censura de Laura ni la de Mildred.

Mildred. ¿Cómo es que había entrado a la agencia del brazo de Frederick Holt. Enfurruñado y confuso prefirió pasearse como felino enjaulado en su oficina y esperar que las cosas decantaran por sí solas.

Afuera la tensión no era menor ni mucho menos que en el atormentado cerebro del Señor Steele.

Mildred balbuceante explicó que no podía entender lo que había pasado por la cabeza del jefe para reaccionar así cuando el señor Holt dijo que era el señor Holt. Simplemente se había presentado y en ese instante el señor Steele le cruzó la cara con un puñetazo digno del Martillo, exclamó Mildred recordando al boxeador que alguna vez conocieron cuando el caso del pequeño Caruso.

Laura ya no escuchó el parloteo azorado de Mildred. Simplemente se limitó a limpiar a su padre y al mirarlo a los ojos murmurar…

-Padre…

-Oh, Laurie…si he llegado en un mal momento…

-Padre…qué haces aquí?

Los ojos de Holt, un hombre de 66 años en ese momento, la miraron velados por el cansancio de una vida no muy feliz vivida en soledad absoluta.

-Vine a verte. Necesitaba verte.

-Lo…necesitabas? Por qué ahora? Por qué 18 años después?

-Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

-Estás bien?

-Si, eso creo. Aceptas salir un rato y almorzar conmigo?

Laura estudió ese rostro casi irreconocible para ella por las arrugas que lo surcaban. Había envejecido mucho. Su cabello antes rojizo ahora estaba cubierto de canas y sus ojos chocolate, heredados a ella, lucían apagados.

-Esperame padre. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando entró en la oficina de Remington para avisarle que se iría por un par de horas no lo encontró allí sino que sintió murmullos en la plaza blanda. Ingresó sigilosa. Lo que vio fue a su marido acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de una Olivia Steele plácidamente dormida abrazada a un osito de los cientos que tenía a disposición.

Este es papá…mi princesa…papá que nunca, nunca te hará sufrir mi tesoro…jamás voy a dejarte ¿entiendes eso, mi amor? Papá no va a perderse nada de tu vida, de tus cosas…papá estará siempre aunque mamá no lo quisiera o el mundo pudiera intentarlo...nada hijita me va a alejar de ti…

Laura sonrió triste. Sabía que en la cabeza de su esposo no cabía ni por un instante alejarse de su pequeña. Derribaría el mundo por ella. Al escucharlo ante la perspectiva de una vida sin Remington y al parecer porque él estaba dudando de la continuidad en el tiempo de su unión… sintió que se debían una charla ¿qué era eso de que ella no lo quisiera a él en algún momento de sus vidas? Pero tomaría de un problema a la vez. Frederick Holt la esperaba. Carraspeó llamando la atención de Steele que se volvió a mirarla.

¿De salida?

Si, salgo un momento. Voy a almorzar con mi padre. ¿Te ocupas de Livvy? Jenny no tardará en llegar, fue a comer algo rápido. –dijo refiriéndose a la niñera.- Volveré en un par de horas…

-Laura yo…

-Luego, amor, luego…

Estás bien?

Descuida…lo estoy…- Se acercó y lo besó fugazmente en los labios

El no los retuvo como siempre hacía. Simplemente murmuró:

Cuídate, y cuida a mi bebé…

Laura le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Fueron a almorzar a un lugar tranquilo. La comida se enfrió en los platos y Laura revolvió el contenido del suyo sin probar bocado y al igual su padre. Tampoco bebieron ni ella su agua mineral sin gas ni él un sorbo del vino.

Tenía que hablar. Tenía que explicar.

-Hija…ha pasado demasiado tiempo…demasiado…¿cómo has estado, Laurie?

-Muy bien, padre. Al principio cuando te fuiste todos quedamos aturdidos y por supuesto yo muy triste. No esperaba eso de ti. Ese año…ese 1972 en que te alejaste…fue el peor que recuerdo en mi vida…ni un llamado…ni una carta…solo el frío depósito en el banco todos los meses como si estuvieras en casa para mantenernos…si, padre, estoy bien, tan bien como se puede vivir años con todo eso…

-Tesoro…

-No me llames así. Soy Laura.

-Está bien Laura…no es tan sencillo para mí venir a esta altura de la vida a decirte cosas que tanto tiempo sostuve callado e inquieto por ti. Leo los diarios, hija, y sé que junto a ese Remington Steele has estado expuesta a sabrá Dios qué peligros arriesgando tu vida…no he dejado de preocuparme por eso. Yo…decidí marcharme porque ya habían pasado nueve años de la muerte de Freddie y tu madre y yo estábamos viviendo una vida miserable. Pero antes de eso nuestro matrimonio no valía ni la llama de un fósforo…de alguna forma cuando tú naciste es como que todo lo nuestro se esfumó, ella quería más cosas que ser solo una madre y allí se empezó a cuestionar el hecho de haberse casado tan joven y tener ya dos hijas y no haber podido hacer una carrera.- Eso para Laura fue toda una revelación. Increíble pensar que su madre hubiera evaluado alguna vez ser algo más que ama de casa.- En los tiempos en que tú veías en mis brazos el hombre atómico…¿recuerdas eso?.- Laura asintió con una débil sonrisa.- Ya tu madre y yo solo discutíamos. No era dinero que no alcanzara ni una casa bonita en la que disfrutar…tu madre ansiaba una libertad y una vida sin ataduras que yo sentía que ya era tarde para quererla. Nos peleamos mucho…era fines de los cincuenta, las mujeres no pensaban así…no debía pensar de ese modo…! Recuerdo que en esos días te llevé a un circo que vino a la ciudad…era maravilloso…Cordaro…creo que era el nombre…después de discutir con tu madre era maravilloso llevarte a ver las ilusiones que podían ofrecernos las luces y los brillos de las pistas…y cuando volví entusiasmado por todas esas cosas bellas que nos ofrecía el circo aunque tú no podías entenderlo todavía, ella y yo… pues nos reconciliamos brevemente y al tiempo esperaba a Freddie…creí que olvidaría todo lo que había planteado pero ella se sintió bastante enojada con el embarazo. Solo la calmó el hecho de tener un varón y no tener que preocuparse de casar con un buen partido a otra niña más a futuro como se propuso hacer con ustedes luego…en una forma de vengarse de lo que su propia madre había inculcado en ella…Abigail era hermosa, Laura, la chica más sexi y hermosa que había en nuestra ciudad…unos ojos enormes y soñadores, una elegancia natural y grácil…varios candidatos arremolinados a su alrededor…su padre era severo, rígido, sin dobleces y sin facilidad para aceptar nada que tuviera que ver con que las hijas trabajaran o se superaran estudiando. Las mujeres salían a trabajar solo en casos muy extremos como fue la época de la gran guerra…Pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, estoy hablándote de 1949, 18 años ella, 24 yo…el destino no era libertad e independencia…era ser novios formales y casarnos…yo también entendía la vida de esa forma…de alguna forma estábamos reconstruyéndonos como sociedad. La familia y todo eso…me entusiasmaba el hecho de casarme con una mujer hermosa, tan joven, tan preparada e inteligente…ella sabría llevar adelante un hogar…creí que queríamos lo mismo…nos casamos en 1951, Frances nació en 1953 y fuimos muy felices…al menos eso aparentábamos. Pero no sé si tu madre era tan feliz entonces…para 1956 naciste y ella estaba inconforme, lo sabíamos ambos pero ninguno de los dos se sinceraba. Embarazarla de Freddie quizás…oh, no quiero pensarlo pero fue un terrible error…o algo que la terminó de rendir a lo que deseaba…vinieron más circos a la ciudad…el Cordaro volvió cuando tenías siete años…ahora tú y yo compartíamos esa fascinación…Ella quería cosas tan diferentes en ese momento…después vino el accidente en el cual tu hermanito…- Los ojos de Frederick Holt se llenaron de lágrimas.- Creo que tu madre sintió que lo único rescatable de nuestro matrimonio en su vida…Hija es tremendo reconocerlo pero perder a Freddie fue…- Laura acercó su mano tibia y tocó por primera vez a su padre en tanto tiempo que miles de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su mente y en su piel. Ese era papá…ese padre que estaba atormentado igual que ella lo había estado con recuerdos y nostalgias, con heridas no cerradas…Lo acarició y él cubrió su mano con la otra de él también acariciando a su niña por vez primera en tantos años- Ahogó un sollozo.- El Cordaro volvió y fui una tarde. Ese día tu madre y yo tuvimos uno de los disgustos más graves de todos esos años. Yo solía irme a beber a un bar cualquiera y pasar horas allí hasta la noche. Regresar a casa cada día era más difícil. Resolví pedir trabajo en el circo e irme. Tres años anduve como trotamundos. Limpiaba, reparaba, supervisaba…y veía diluirse las ilusiones de la arena del circo…esa pista resplandeciente era la representación para el gran público…nada más que eso…lo soporté durante esos años, les giré todo el dinero que era posible ganar allí con mi trabajo y cuando en New York conocí a Dashiel Douglas, un banquero y supo que yo había dejado atrás un empleo d por un circo, creo que debió conmoverlo mi historia y me ofreció empleo estable en el First National…acepté…Todos los meses escribía a mamá y sabía de los progresos de todas ustedes. Abigail fue abuela y yo no estuve ahí para ver a Frances ser madre…no te vi a ti graduarte…le pedía mamá que jamás revelara mi paradero ni que teníamos contacto. Ella me contaba cómo sufrías en silencio por mi ausencia…Poco tiempo después me empezaron a llegar otras noticias tuyas…un amigo me trajo amarillos recortes de periódicos y yo…empecé a guardarlos…salías siempre al lado de ese petulante que acabó golpeándome recién…ese Steele, que ahora es tu…vaya…tu marido…

Laura sonrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

Por qué… papá…por qué? Si me hubieras dicho, si lo hubiéramos hablado…no tenías que irte sin mí, no tenías que dejarnos de esa manera…

Tu madre me culpaba de la muerte de Freddie y en alguna forma también yo. Seguí solo. Hubo mujeres que se acercaron a mí. Mujeres agradables, bellas…pero nunca até mi destino a ninguna de ellas. Yo no las merecía. Pagaría mi cuota de culpa por la muerte de tu hermanito aislado de la felicidad y de la alegría de vivir…¿podrás perdonarme?

Ella apretó fuerte su mano. Se miraron profundamente. Holt padre bajó los ojos y dijo:

-Como es eso de ser detective, te imaginaba abogada, profesora…

-Mamá me lo ha cuestionado tantas veces…¿también lo harás tú? .- preguntó soltándole la mano

-NO…! Estoy orgulloso de ti…Mildred me ha contado…

-Mildred…

Los ojos de Laura lo observaron inquisitivos. En ellos disimuló su inmediata preocupación por saber qué tanto había contado Mildred.

-Mildred me ha dicho lo buena que eres en esto de investigar y que ella también es investigadora, me ha contado algunos de los casos más resonantes que la prensa cubrió…pero todavía no me lo creo…tanto peligro, algunas muertes…muchas balas…no sé si hubiera soportado para mi dulce Laurie todo eso de los tiroteos y el peligro…Con Mildred nos conocimos en el bowling, Edward Connor está casado con una de las Dragonas. Insistió hace unos meses ni bien supo que yo estaba en Los Ángeles en que jugáramos en el boliche y…ahí estaba el equipo ruidoso de Mildred. Yo estaba totalmente fuera de práctica, la vi tan alegre y chispeante que me pareció muy agradable su charla y compartimos unas copas. Yo solo dije que me llamaba Fred. La reconocí enseguida, ella también estaba en algunas fotos de ustedes dos, salía en una de esas que tomaron los periódicos cuando un tal Saltzman había incriminado a Steele en el robo de unos diamantes…con ese tal Norman Keyes que murió asesinado después en México… No fue sino hasta que Connor me dijo "Ey, Holt, muy buena chuza!" que Mildred lo supo…¿HOLT? Me increpó. ¿Qué Freddie Holt eres tú? Y tuve que decírselo. Le hice prometer que no diría nada. Ella me contó las cosas que no estaban en los periódicos. Tu boda, tu accidentada luna de miel…- Por primera vez en todo el rato Holt sonrió y sus ojos cobraron un brillo pícaro como en los lejanos tiempos en que solía decirle dulcemente… "vamos, nena, qué problema tienes…cuéntale a papá…" Parece que este Steele tuyo es un genio también para meterse en problemas…pero según Millie forman un muy buen equipo…

¿Millie? El apelativo cariñoso hizo resonancia de campanas en el cerebro de Laura…y sonrió para sí pensando que en otras muchas ocasiones Mildred nunca había guardado silencio ni sido tan discreta como en esta ocasión. HUMMM…TENDRÍAN UNA CONVERSACIÓN "GIRL TO GIRL"

PARTE 2

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, realmente Laura sintió gran apetito. Sus emociones ataron su garganta durante esa hora y media de sinceridad y charla tensa y al concluir todas esas verdades nuevas, todo ese entender y en cierta forma "digerir" lo ocurrido en la cabeza y en la vida misma de Frederick Holt fue no solo llenarse de revelaciones sino derribar el enorme muro que la separaba de ese padre abandónico cuya motivación ahora entendía. Ya comería cuando llegara a casa. Frederick estaba alojado en casa de Mildred. Otro detalle a conversar con la señorita Krebs, pensó Laura. Decidió ir directo a su casa donde seguramente pronto iban a estar su marido y su hija de regreso. Padre e hija se habían demorado paseando por el parque de diversiones más atractivo de la ciudad. Ella aceptó de buen grado un enorme algodón de azúcar. Nada olvida un Holt que ama…se dijo cuando su padre vio el carro y la soltó de la mano para ir a comprar uno. Le compró uno en forma de corazón color de rosa. Ella reprimió las lágrimas. En ese instante tener a su padre a su lado fue como no haberlo perdido nunca. Holt la miró engullir prácticamente la golosina y por un momento fue verla niña de nuevo. Sonrió francamente como nunca en 18 o más años. Luego hubo una mirada, una pregunta…un tácito acuerdo cuando él murmuró… "Aún no he ido a visitar a Freddie". Ella encendió el motor del Conejo y enfiló hacia el cementerio. Hicieron la distancia hasta la tumba del pequeño Holt en completo silencio. Ella no recordaba cuánto había pasado si visitar el lugar que tantas emociones diferentes le significaba. Cuando leyeron juntos el nombre del niño y vieron su fotografía sonriendo con dientecitos de menos en la boca…se fundieron en un abrazo tan intenso y tan dulce que Laura al fin derramó las lágrimas contenidas por años. Ni siquiera cuando perdió su casa lloró tanto en brazos de Remington. Frederick también se vio arrasado por las lágrimas. El abrazo paternal que la envolvía le hizo recuperar confianza, le dio una alegría tan enorme a su corazón que se sintió de nuevo una niña de pocos años, ahí estaba papá. Un padre que había sufrido tanto como ella la ausencia forzada. Un hombre que no tenía nada, excepto su dolor consigo y ese amor contenido tanto tiempo. Ella no iba por orgullo a dejarlo vacío. Así como no tuvo valor para dejar a Remington perdido cuando lo perseguían los que deseaban deportarlo y terminó casándose con él para salvarlo y se impulsó a vivir mil peripecias hasta alcanzar la paz de sus actuales vidas, ahora no dejaría al primer hombre de su vida fuera de el amor que ella siempre le había tenido…del amor por el que si bien había perdido la confianza en los hombres y sufrido tanto, nunca se había ido de su corazón. Ahora que era madre podía entenderlo. Si ella sintiera que en algún momento de sus vidas no podía ser feliz con Remington y darle a sus hijos un hogar donde crecer felices es muy probable que siendo varón hubiera pensado igual que él. Pero ese corazón de madre suyo que echó a andar con el embarazo en 1988 y que se consagró el 26 de febrero de 1989 con la llegada de Livvy era el que jamás dejaría que algo así sucediera. Había mucho para recriminar, pero el pobre Remington en definitiva había sido depositario de todas sus frustraciones en cuanto a confiar y creer, en cuanto a temer el abandono y caer en el olvido para el corazón de otro hombre. De manera que ahora que estaba sostenida en brazos de ese gran amor que era su padre, ella disculpó el gesto y la frustración acumuladas en su impulsivo y tan irlandés marido en el severo puñetazo con que había dado la "bienvenida" al Señor Holt. De alguna forma ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Entró a casa sigilosamente. Había silencio por lo tanto sería normal encontrarse a Livvy durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna y a Remington en su sala de proyecciones enfrascado en alguna película.

Pero Remington estaba en el dormitorio. Tendido en medio de la cama, con un libro entre sus manos que seguramente ni habría pasado de media página. El se puso de pie ni bien la vio entrar.

En silencio la tomó entre sus brazos. Murmuró contra su pelo: ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí, amor…ha sido un día…diferente…

Laura yo…

No te disculpes por lo que pasó esta mañana en la oficina…en cierta forma fue mejor así…

Pero no debí golpear así a tu padre yo…no sé qué me pasó…

No. No intentes tampoco explicártelo…hay mucho en nuestro interior sobre Frederick Holt que superar y creo que…

¿Pero es que…pasó algo malo? .-la interrumpió él viendo en ese instante que ella tenía los párpados ligeramente hinchados.-Lloraste? Te hizo llorar? .- Masculló entre dientes como acostumbraba para no gritar cuando algo lo alteraba y no despertar a la niña en el otro dormitorio

-Él no me hizo llorar… Algunas cosas que se hablaron están bien ahora respecto a mi padre.-

-Algunas?

-Si, porque yo…te escuché hoy hablarle a nuestra niña…y siento que es así como debe hablar un hombre…como debió hablar el Frederick Holt de esos años no este de ahora que está vencido por sus propios fantasmas y por sus propios castigos auto infligidos…

-No estás enojada con él?

-No. En un punto lo entiendo. No lo justifico. Pero lo entiendo…había tantas cosas que yo ignoraba…en cierta forma de no ser por ti yo no sé si lo habría escuchado…Es extraño…cuando lo vi caído escurriendo ese hilo de sangre de su nariz yo…me incliné a ayudarlo sin pensarlo dos veces…era mi padre y era…el hombre por el que había sufrido tanto que me apenó verlo así de vencido..¿tiene algún sentido?

Remington la abrazó y asintió en silencio.

Él estuvo en medio de mi amor y mi confianza hacia ti…él llegaba resueltamente a verme así como así…yo no estoy segura de haber sido sensible a sus disculpas de no mediar ese tremendo golpe que le diste…En ese punto…tengo que darle las gracias a tu impulsividad amor, tengo que agradecer que tengas ese temperamento tempestuoso de vez en cuando…

Yo…

Lo sé, amor, lo sé…vamos a olvidar eso…

Donde está él ahora?

En casa de Mildred. Tengo una charla pendiente con ella…

Cuando te fuiste a comer con él Mildred y yo hablamos. Sé cómo se conocieron y sé todo lo que él sabe de ti, de mí…de nosotros…no estarás enojada con ella, verdad?

No, tal vez algo frustrada porque ella no me contara…

Ya veo…

Laura sonrió abrigándose más en su pecho. El nuevo bebé en su vientre llamó la atención de ambos con una primera patadita que ambos percibieron claramente al estar así, abrazados.

Oh, sentiste eso? .- Sonrieron distendidos y se maravillaron juntos. Se sentaron al borde de la cama. Una bandeja de quesos y frutas olvidada en la mesita de noche fue el foco de atención de Laura ahora, a sabiendas de que su hijo en gestación estaba reclamando algo nutritivo. Remington se deleitó al verla comer con verdadera fruición.

¿No habían ido a almorzar, amor?

Imaginarás que no pude probar bocado…

¿Deseas algo más? Preguntó expectante haciendo ademán de levantarse e ir a buscar algo de mayor sustento para su embarazada esposa

No. No te vayas mi amor…quédate aquí…abrázame. Necesito tu abrazo…solo eso…ya habrá tiempo de poner en orden muchas cosas…- dijo envolviéndose en la fragancia natural del cuerpo de su marido sin perfumes. Así comenzó a contarle la charla con su padre. Hasta la visita al parque de diversiones y el cementerio. Poco después arrebujada entre la firmeza del pecho y los brazos de él se quedó dormida y Remington sintió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Laura Elizabeth Holt, su esposa, su amante, la madre de sus hijos estaba en paz donde pertenecía.


End file.
